


May Samas give you health...

by Grey_Bard



Category: Ea-nasir Tablet RPF
Genre: Ancient complaint letters, Ea-Nasir Tablet RPF - Freeform, Epistolary, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: People never change. Ea-nasir: Mesopotamia's worst customer service since the reign of Rim-Sin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meh_guh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/gifts).



Tell Abituram: Nanni sends the following message: May the gods Samas and Marduk keep you in good health.

I hear among the Dilmun merchants in Ur that Ea-nasir holds your purse and many minas of copper. Take care and speak to him. Ea-nasir holds my purse in Dilmun. I sent Sit-Sin, a gentleman like ourselves, as my messenger. Ea-nasir rebuked him harshly saying that he might take bad copper on my account or none at all. Who among us would act in this way? I urge you, look to your purse with Ea-nasir and your copper.  
\--

Tell the boss, Abituram: Nigga-Nanna sends the following message: May the god Samas keep you in good health forever.

May Ea-nasir not sleep, may he not eat until he makes right his conduct. May his storehouse be filled with beetles.

The words of Nanni hold true. Ea-nasir offered copper ingots that were not good. When I would not take it, he said: Why do you question me thus? Take it and begone.

When I return to Ur, we must speak.

\--

Tell Nanni: Abituram sends the following message. May the god Samas give you health.

It is true Ea-nasir's word is not good. His copper is not good. Likewise, the merchant Appa is owed copper and Nigga-Nanna will speak for him in Dilmun as well. He will honor his accounts with good copper or his lender Imgur-Sin will know of this.

\--

Tell Imgur-Sin: Abituram sends the following message: May the gods Samas, Marduk and Ninurta keep you forever in good health!

How does your wife, the Lady Alitum fare? The Lady Lamassum her cousin wishes her health and blessings. She sends this mirror to her as a gift.

You who hold Ea-nasir's purse in Ur, know that he is not honoring his contracts in the temple of Samas with good copper. The merchants Nanni, Appa, and Idin-Sin share this complaint.

\--

Tell Illsu-Ellatsu: Imgur-Sin sends the following message: May the gods Samas and Marduk keep you in good health.

You are a gentleman of good repute. Your partner, Ea-nasir, is become the subject of talk in the trade in copper. Tell him to give the copper for Appa and Abituram to Nigga-Nanna as well as the copper kettle for Appa. Tell him to give them good copper that your reputation may remain good.  
\--  
Tell Imgur-Sin, who the gods Samas and Marduk keep in good health: Illsu-Ellatsu sends the following message: May the gods Samas and Marduk keep you ever in good health.

I have had word from Ea-nasir. He says he has tired of copper and copper merchants and wants no more of it. I have seen that his accounts are closed and in good standing. I have taken Nigga-Nanna as my new partner. Ea-nasir says he will turn to the garment trade. 

\--

Tell Ea-nasir: Belanum sends the following message:

The eleven garments, their value 1/3 mina 2 2/3 shekels of silver, you have given to my messenger Ahuni is not good linen. The garments are not as described.

\-- 

Tell Nanni: Appa sends the following message:

...And he still has not sent me my copper kettle.


End file.
